


The Epitome

by Sherrinford_Silanous_Alex



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin can Sing, Q can sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrinford_Silanous_Alex/pseuds/Sherrinford_Silanous_Alex
Summary: Three people walk into a school.The beginning of a really bad joke but these three are the most famous band ever with their identities secret...





	The Epitome

**Author's Note:**

> Before you begin, there are names to know...
> 
>  
> 
> Warlock => Merlin Emrys
> 
> Zero=> Sherrinford Emrys
> 
> One => Quentin Emrys

 

 “ _Today, it was told that Warlock, Zero & One have been in the music studio. Their identities still unknown. However, on to more news-”_ Arthur sighed. A new year of school and the first official year of his GCSE’s. How _nice_! Can you feel the sarcasm dripping from those words. 

“Arthur! Hurry up or I’m leaving!” A voice yelled from the front door. Morgana.

 

“Wait! I’m coming!” Arthur yelled, frantically picking up his bag and stuffing his face with toast. Waiting at the door stood Morgana, with a smirk on her face.

 

“I hate you. You were not going, were you?” he said, glaring at her.

 

“Nope!” she replied, popping the ‘p’.

 

**Meanwhile in some unknown location in London**

 

“Hey, Ford! Wake up! Guess what?” A boy with elf-like ears and brown eyes flecked with gold asked the girl on the bottom bunk.

 

“What, Merlin?” Ford replied, blinking the sleep away. It had failed miserably.

 

“We’re going to school!” Merlin exclaimed with excitement. Ford groaned and turned around to snuggle back to sleep. Quentin was rubbing the sleep from his eyes as this was said.

 

“Merlin, Sherrinford, Quentin. Breakfast is ready.” A voice called from downstairs. It was Gaius, their guardian. “It’s chocolate biscuits and tea, Sherrinford!”

 

At this, Ford and Quentin leaped out of bed and rushed to get dressed. Merlin laughed at his triplets’ antics and groaned when two shoes went flying in his face. As they ran down the stairs, Gaius called out.

 

“No running on the stairs!”

 

“Sorry, Uncle Gaius.” The triplets called out. When they got to the dining table, three mugs of tea and three chocolate biscuits were waiting for them. As they began eating, Gaius told them some shocking news.

 

“Your manager/ Uncle James is coming today.” At this, Ford almost dropped her tea.

 

“What, here? Today?!”

“Yes. Today and here. He’s coming to talk to you about going to school today.”

 

“I mean I knew we were going to school but not today. Why?” Ford whined while Gaius had taken a seat and sipped his tea.

 

“Go get dressed. Your clothes are on the bed.”

 

“I don’t have to wear a skirt now, do I?” Ford asked, fearing the reply.

 

“No, you do not and I did buy you a blazer.” Ford sighed in relief. Quentin and Merlin both laughed at her antics.

 ******  

“Hey guys.” Arthur said, walking up to Gwen, Lancelot, Percival, Gwaine and Leon.

 

“Hey Arthur!” the group replied.

 

“Arthur, guess what. There are three new people in today and they are Morgana and my friends. So be nice, alright?” Gwaine said, walking towards Arthur threateningly. As he said this, the three new kids walked through the gates with Morgana. Gwaine saw the trio and walked over to them.

 

“Hey Merlin. Hey, Q. Ford. Hey, Morgana.” Gwaine greeted them. “Did Morgana pick you up?”

 

“No. Gaius did. Apparently, he got a job here as the new science teacher.” Merlin replied. Gwaine looked at Ford in question. She glared at him while Q laughed.

 

“Ford’s grouchy because she didn’t want to be here. Gaius and James have to literally drag her out of the house. So watch out and don’t worry if she refuses to speak.” Q explained. Gwaine laughed at the image.

 

“Why are they staring at us? The Blondie is not making it subtle that he wants to know Merlin. I believe his name is Arthur Pendragon. Am I right, Morgana?” Morgana looked shocked. She swirled, saw Arthur looking in their direction and glared. The other three watched in interest. Arthur blushed and turned around.

 

“Who are they?” Arthur questioned his friends.

 

“I don’t know but if they are with Gwaine and Morgana, we will see them at lunch.”

 

**Time skip to lunch**

 

“Ford, Merlin, Q. Go to the music rooms.” Gaius said, as the three were leaving his classroom. They nodded.

 

As they entered the music rooms, they saw Uncle James.

 

“Hey. I need to record the music.”

 

“Sure. Got it, Merlin. Q.”

 

Outside the music rooms, Arthur was standing outside and listening in.

 

“Welcome to the end of eras

Ice has melted back to life

Done my time and served my sentence

Dress me up and watch me die

If it feels good, tastes good

It must be mine

Dynasty decapitated

You just might see a ghost tonight

And if you don't know now you know

I'm taking back the crown

I'm all dressed up and naked

I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Oh yeah

The crown

So close I can taste it

I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Oh yeah

Sycophants on velvet sofas

Lavish mansions, vintage wine

I am so much more than royal

Snatch your chain and mace your eyes

If it feels good, tastes good

It must be mine

Heroes always get remembered

But you know legends never die

And if you don't know now you know

I'm taking back the crown

I'm all dressed up and naked

I see what's mine and take it (finders keepers, losers weepers)

Oh yeah

The crown

So close I can taste it

I see what's mine and take it (finders keepers, losers weepers)

Oh yeah

Mortal kings are ruling castles

Welcome to my world of fun

Liars settle into sockets

Flip the switch and watch them run

Oh yeah

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

I'm taking back, back, taking back, back the crown

I'm all dressed up and naked

I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Oh yeah

The crown

So close I can taste it

I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Oh yeah

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

(Finders keepers, losers weepers)”

 

 

“Great. Thanks. Want to do the other song too?” The triplets nodded in unison.

 

“You put your hands under my jacket  
They're cold as hell, but I’ma let you anyway  
Wouldn't you say there's a light in the darkest moment?  
And this is the moment when I can be brave  
You say you want to call a taxi  
But I don't wanna go and meet up all your friends  
So then you say, "We get another pack and some coffee"  
I hope it doesn't ruin our first kiss

And for every song, there's a song we're not singing  
For every step, there's a step we're not taking  
So let me know if there's something I'm missing  
'Cause this is all I need

So say we'll be always, always  
Say it will be you and me to the old days  
Let us be always, always  
Through the highs and the lows, we'll be always  
We will be always (always), always (always)  
Say we will be you and me to the old days  
We will be always (always), always (always)  
Through the highs and the lows, we'll be always

We are lying on the sofa  
We fall asleep watching an episode of Friends  
Will we end up just like Ross and Rachel?  
I'm so sorry for the spoiler, but that's the end

And for every song, there's a song we're not singing  
For every step, there's a step we're not taking  
So let me know if there's something I'm missing  
'Cause this is all I need

So say we'll be always, always  
Say it will be you and me to the old days  
Let us be always, always  
Through the highs and the lows, we'll be always  
We will be always (always), always (always)  
Say we will be you and me to the old days  
We will be always (always), always (always)  
Through the highs and the lows, we'll be always

Through the highs and the lows  
We keep together you and me to we're old  
I am ready for the highs and lows  
I am ready for the highs and lows  
For the highs and lows

Always (always), always (always)  
Say it will be you and me to the old days  
We will be always, always (always)  
Through the highs and the lows, we'll be always  
We will be always (always), always (always)  
Say we will be you and me to the old days  
We will be always (always), always (always)  
Through the highs and the lows, we'll be always

We will be always, always  
Through the highs and the lows, we'll be always”

 

 

After this, Arthur had run away. After a couple of days, this had not been mentioned and had been forgotten. All until one faithful day three months later…

 

“ _Today the band, Ingenious, has released two new singles, Emperor’s new clothes and Always. And to other news, the tribute to Balinor and Hunith Emrys is being led by their children, who apprehended the serial killer…”_

At school, Arthur had waited for Merlin and his brothers to walk through the gate but they had never came. All morning, Arthur had looked for Merlin but could never find him. This really confused him. A news article had made him looking at the screen in horror.

 

“ _… And now to breaking news. The children of Hunith and Balinor Emrys, the last victims of the mass serial killer ‘Skaro’, are preforming at the top of a building and we have live footage from that event. Over to our correspondent, Lennox.”_

 

_"The children, Merlin, Quentin and Sherrinford are singing a song they wrote after their parents died. it is called Angels. Here we can hear a part of the song..."_

 

 _"_ It's a long road and you're on your own  
Take care of my broken soul

 

 

 

'Cause there must be  
There must be angels, guiding the way  
There must be angels, saving our grace  
There must be heaven for people who stray  
There must be heaven in this hell that I'm living  
'Cause heaven seems to be so forgiving

 

So don't give up  
I won't give up  
No, don't give up

I- 'Cause there must be angels  
There must be angels  
There must be heaven in this hell that I'm living  
'Cause heaven seems to be so forgiving

 

No, don't give up  
I won't give up  
No, don't give up  
I won't give up  
'Cause there must be angels  
There must be heaven in this hell that I'm living  
'Cause heaven seems to be so forgiving"

Merlin, Q and Ford sang for the last time and looked at each other. With the count of three, they jumped off the building…

The group standing at the bottom of the building began to scream as they watched the children jump and fall...

Arthur sat in horror. He realised he could never tell Merlin how he felt about him. Now it was too late...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it...
> 
> If not, please tell me and I will see if I can improve it and perhaps add another chapter.
> 
> Please read my other works too if they are your genre...


End file.
